I'm supposed to be getting married today…
by Pumpernickle93
Summary: Tommy was having a normal day, well at least as normal as you can get as a Power Ranger, when on his machine there is a message from an old flame wanting to talk. When Kim shows up she is wearing an unexpected outfit... This is their story of how they get over the past and present obstacles to get their Happily Ever After.
1. The Wedding Dress

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice! I really hope you like it and if you have any ideas or would like to see something happen please review or PM me.

In case you didn't know, I DON'T own Power Rangers. Even though I really wish I did. ;)

* * *

><p>She starts heading towards me like something out of my high school dreams, dressed in ivory and lace and just as beautiful as ever. My heart stops and surprise is overriding any thoughts I might have, for this was not what I was expecting four hours ago. When she is finally to the booth that I am sitting at in the crowded and silent restaurant I am too stunned to say anything. Luckily after only a few moments of awkwardness Kimberly says,<p>

"I'm supposed to be getting married today…"

…

**Four hours earlier**

I walk into my house after a rough day, I had to give a lecture on the Paleozoic era and fight Zeltrax not the easiest day to have. Teaching and being a Power Ranger are full time jobs on their own and doing both I find is taking their toll on me. While sorting through the mail, I check my messages not really paying it any attention.

_Bill, bill, another bill, man they never warned us how many bills there are when you grow up. Yes! This month's issue of Dinosaur Weekly came, I wonder what I should have for dinner…_

"Hey Tommy, it's me Kimberly I know we haven't really talked in a while; well more like seven years but I was wondering if we could get together and talk. I really hope you get this message and you call me back but I know I don't have the right to expect that, if you do want to talk my number is (805)553-7436. I'm living in L.A. now, and I hope to hear from you soon."

I walked over to the couch and just fell into the cushions after hearing the voice that had been haunting me since I was seventeen. I didn't know what to do and just put down the mail in my hands on the coffee table and then just sat there for fifteen minutes doing nothing but letting my mind run loose.

_Why did she call now, do I want to talk to her after all these years? Yes of course I do, I never got over her and she is the reason all my relationships have never worked out. But why now? Well you're never going to find out if you don't pick up the phone and call her. Yes, just call her what's the worst that can happen? I find out it was all a joke and our relationship never meant anything to her. Well if that happens I can finally have closure and finally move on and not mourn for an old relationship anymore. _

Firmly resolved that he should call her back, Tommy picks up the phone and dials the number after repeating the message. As the phone rings his stomach is a pit of knots and he has to stop himself from hanging up the phone a couple times. Just when he thought he was going to have to leave a message, Kimberly picks up the phone sounding out of breath when she says,

"Hello, Tommy is that really you?"

"Hey Kim, um sorry I didn't call you back earlier but I just got in the house."

"I'm just glad you called at all, I honestly thought you would never want to speak to me again after what happened."

"I wasn't too sure that I would either, but it happened so long ago and I've gotten past it." I said trying to put her at ease and not guilty anymore.

"Well I'm still glad that you called, would you like to meet up sometime and talk? I've missed you." She said her voice small on the phone and nothing at all like the Kimberly Ann Hart that I had known and loved.

"Sure, when did you want to meet?"

"Is 7 o'clock to soon? We can meet somewhere in Reefside." she asked hoping that it wouldn't be too late.

"Sure there is a great Italian place that we could meet at, it's quiet but has great food."

"Great what is the address?" she asked excited for the first time in a while.

"2701 Poseidon Place, it is called Sophia's, and Kimberly I am really excited to see you again." Tommy said.

"Me too Tommy, more than you know. Okay I will meet you at the restaurant in 4 hours." Said Kimberly already leaving the room she was in.

"See you then." Tommy said getting up from the couch to get ready.

…...

Tommy knew he was good looking, he had been told by too many people that he was to doubt it. However at the moment he thought he couldn't look worse than if he had tried to. No shirt seemed right and don't get him started on the pants, should he go casual jeans or sophisticated kakis and why did he cut his hair? What if Kim didn't like it, she had always said how she loved his long hair. He couldn't do this on his own so he called the one person he could count on, Haley.

"Haley, it's an emergency!" He yelled into the phone as soon as she answered.

"What! What happened, I'm on my way, I didn't hear the alarm go off, I'll be right there." Haley said already scrambling around to make it to the house and the command center underneath to help.

"No not a monster, I can't decide what to wear and I have to meet Kim in three hours and why did I cut my hair? I should have left it long!" Tommy said hysterical after all the worst case scenarios that were running through his mind.

Haley stopped dead in the cyber café that just seconds ago she was running around in. She could feel all the stares of the teens that had come after school to hang out and study, after all she had looked ridiculous just moments before. She took a moment to collect herself after the scare that Tommy had just given her, and then waved away all the teens and started to walk towards the back of the café to her office. While on the way to the office she smiled to the 4 teens in the corner who hadn't been satisfied with the wave, mouthing that it was fine.

The 4 teens then relaxed though not fully because, along with Tommy they made up the newest team of Power Rangers, Earths protectors and they had to always be ready to leap in to action. Kira the yellow dino ranger relaxed back into the chair where she was writing a new song to be debuted later in the week when her band would be playing at Haley's café. Ethan the blue dino ranger went back to playing the newest video game that had come out earlier that week, he had already reached the fifteenth level after only having it for three days. Conner the red dino ranger and leader of the group went back to avoiding his homework, by flirting with the girls in the area nearest him. Trent who was the newest member of the team as the white dino ranger, after being evil for a couple of months before the team was able to turn him back to good, and now instead of trying to destroy them he was working with them. He had been working for Haley for a while helping around the café after school, and this afternoon was no different so when Haley said everything was fine, he went back to work.

"Tommy, calm down and explain to me what is going on." She said interrupting his tirade on why he shouldn't have cut his hair and all his clothes are stupid.

Tommy took a deep breath and started to calm down enough to explain what was going on.

"Haley, I got a call from Kim today. Yes that Kim, and we are meeting at Sophia's in 3 hours and I am freaking out about, well everything. I need your help because I can't seem to make a decision on anything." Tommy said talking slowly and pitifully.

Haley to a moment to absorb all the information he had given her. She knew the whole sordid history between Kim and Tommy, but she decided not to get in to that and just help with what he had asked and she would just be there if anything happened.

"Okay first of all, you cut off your hair because you wanted to have something more professional looking, and you can't grow it back in three hours so get over the hair and just wear it like you normally do. Secondly wear a pair of nice blue jeans with a button down shirt, that way you are still casual but look nice." She said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you Haley." Tommy breathed already doing as he was told. "I owe you one after this, and I'm sorry for scaring you before I was just freaking out. I haven't seen Kim in years and I am just a little nervous."

"I understand, and I forgive you. Just let me know how it goes afterward and I hope you have a nice time. I have been telling you for years that you should just call her." Haley said calmly.

"I know, and I didn't call her. She called me out of the blue. Though I do wonder how she got my phone number and knew I lived in Reefside?" Tommy asked puzzled.

"Just ask her tonight, though I'm sure one of your friends gave it to her and for how she knew you were in Reefside, well how did you know she lived in L.A.?" Haley asked.

"I asked Jason about her when we met for the red mission," Tommy said with a sheepish face.

"Exactly, well if there is no other emergency I had better go back to work there are teenagers I can give advice to here," Haley said with a half-smile on her face.

"Thank you Haley, really you have been a lifesaver." Tommy said seriously before hanging up to get ready.

…

At 6:55 Tommy was seated in a booth looking out to the front at Sophia's nervously searching for the familiar and beautiful face of his first girlfriend. At exactly 7pm Kimberly comes in through the front door and all conversation in the restaurant stops.

She starts heading towards me like something out of my high school dreams, dressed in ivory and lace and just as beautiful as ever. My heart stops and surprise is overriding any thoughts I might have, for this was not what I was expecting four hours ago. When she is finally to the booth that I am sitting at in the crowded and silent restaurant I am too stunned to say anything. Luckily after only a few moments of awkwardness Kimberly says,

"I'm supposed to be getting married today, but I really needed to see you." Says Kimberly straight to the point.

"You are in a wedding dress," is all Tommy can splutter.

"Yes it is what you are supposed to wear when you are getting married." Said Kim as she tries to slide into the booth across from Tommy.

"Why are you here if you are getting married today?" Tommy asks still in shock.

"That is what I need to talk to you about," Kim says as she stares at the man that Tommy turned into.

"Okay," says Tommy getting over his shock "Where do you want to begin?"


	2. The Wedding

"Okay," says Tommy getting over his shock "Where do you want to begin?"

"Well I guess it began this morning when I was getting ready for the ceremony…"

…

Kimberly hung up the phone without much hope that the person would call back after that pitiful message. Then she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she saw the big poufy princess dress that she had always dreamed about, however the happiness that she was supposed to feel just wasn't there.

_I can't believe that I actually called him, after 7 years and what I did to him I wouldn't be surprised if I never hear from him again. I know Jason said that Tommy misses me too and has since I sent that stupid letter but will that be enough to actually forgive me? _

Kim was knocked out of her thoughts when there was a delicate tapping on the door to the room that she was getting ready in. When Trini came in to the room Kim just felt her guilt rising even more, she had made all her friends and her parents come to a wedding in L.A. that she didn't want anymore, not when she felt like this. You shouldn't be dreading your wedding that she knew for sure.

"Hi." Kim said trying to put on a happy face.

"Kimberly Anne Hart, what are you doing?" Trini said very calmly.

"I'm getting ready," Kim said confused and trying to sound excited.

"Why?"

"Because I am getting married in about 2 hours, and it takes time to reach perfection."

"No I mean why are you doing this, when we all know that you don't actually want to?"

"I do want to do this, I love Mark. He makes me happy," Kimberly replies, trying to lie to herself and to Trini.

Trini just gives her a look, like please I am not that stupid to fall for that. Kim finally cracks at the look and what she has been feeling and who she just called all comes rushing out.

"I did love him and I still do, it just doesn't feel right and hasn't since Mark proposed. I just keep thinking about Tommy and what it would be like if we were still together and I was never stupid enough to write that stupid letter." Kim says all in one breath trying to get it out before she loses her nerve. "So I called him, I left a message on his machine, and I don't think he is going to call me back. I wouldn't if I were him. What am I going to do Trini, I can't marry Mark not when I feel this way, I know that some nerves are to be expected but I just feel dread. I don't want to feel dread on my wedding day!" Kim exclaimed letting all that had been bothering her out.

"You called Tommy, two hours before your wedding to another man?" Trini asks calmly trying to make sense out of what just came out of her best friend's mouth.

"Yes." Kim says in a small voice.

"Okay. What would you like to do next?" Trini asks.

"I think I want to call off my wedding and just cry for the next week." Kim says in shock at what she just suggested.

"Okay."

"Just okay? You're not going to try and talk me down or change my mind about marring Mark?" Kim asks.

"I'm not going to force you to marry someone that doesn't feel right to you. I had a feeling that this was going to happen, but I didn't think it was going to happen on your wedding day, I thought you would break up when you guys started dating, then you got engaged and I just thought it was because I wanted my family together again and not separated like we have been for all these years." Trini says explaining why she had just agreed to the crazy statement made by her best friend.

"Why didn't you say something earlier Trini, it might not have gone this far if you had?"

"You were happy, I wasn't going to bring up Tommy when you were so in love and happy with Mark. Plus with all of us scattered across, we all haven't been as close as we used to be. What if I was wrong and I was just projecting and you didn't still have feelings for Tommy? Then what would I have done, you would have been mad at me." Trini said trying to explain her feelings on the matter.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't rely on you to tell me what I am feeling, I just so wish I didn't have to do this right now. My parents spent a lot on my dream wedding, and now I am going to go out there and tell Mark, all are friends and family that the wedding is off." Kim says with a dismayed look on her face and sadness in her eyes.

They are then interrupted by a soft knock on the door and Kimberly's mom poking her head through a crack of the door before entering fully.

"Oh honey, you look so beautiful. What is the matter though?" She asks when she notices the dried tear tracks on Kim's face.

"Oh mom, I can't do this!" Kimberly cried falling into her mother's arms and starting to cry again.

"Honey, what happened you were fine just a couple of hours ago?" Her mom asked confused and concerned about how her only child was having second thoughts two hours before the wedding.

"Mom I have been feeling this way for a while, today it just finally became real that this was really happening. I don't think I love Mark enough to spend my whole life with him, I thought I did and god do I want to but I just don't think that I can." Kim said removing her tear stained face from her mother's shoulder.

"It's true Mrs. Hart I came in here while she was realizing it." Trini said not mentioning the phone call to Tommy.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Mark? How am I going to tell everyone else?" Kim asked panicking in realizing how many people she was going to disappoint.

"Honey if I have learned anything in this life, it is that if you are not 100% sure if you should be marrying someone then you shouldn't marry them. Your father and I were in love, but we weren't enough to stay together forever, even if we got the perfect gift in you. You need to do what is right even if it might hurt now, it will save you and Mark more pain and lost time in your future. Don't settle and don't let him settle for any one less than the perfect person for the both of you, it might hurt him now but if you are not happy then you are just setting yourself up for a miserable life together." Kim's mom says cupping her cheeks and trying to ease some of the pain that her little girl is in.

"Okay," Kim says taking a deep breath and gathering the immense courage that she has from being one of earth's first Power Rangers, "I need to go talk to Mark now."

"Good luck," Trini murmured while walking past the mother daughter duo to the door and walking out to find her husband and their friends.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Kim said.

…

"Mark," Kimberly calls just outside the door to the room with all of the groomsmen and the groom are gathered, "Can I talk with you a moment? Alone please."

"Sure Kim, you do know however that we are going to be breaking tradition," Mark says teasingly while walking out of the room to her, the cat calls of the groomsmen ringing in the back ground.

"Yeah I know I just need to speak with you a moment," She replies.

When he sees her face and the tear tracks that are marring her perfect make up, Mark knows something bad is going to happen and he can feel his heart breaking just a little for it knows what is coming even if his brain hasn't accepted it yet.

"This isn't going to be good news is it?" He asks hoping against all hope that what he thinks is going to happen is not going to actually happen.

"No it is not." Kim says getting straight to the point. "I don't think we should get married."

"Oh, that was what I was hoping you were not going to say." Mark says faintly his heart shattering inside his chest, though behind that feeling of devastation, relief is spreading.

"I just don't think that we are going to make each other happy in twenty or even fifty years. We both deserve to be happy. Don't you think?" She asks hoping that he was feeling some of the trepidation that she was feeling too.

Mark was silent for a moment, trying to put aside the devastation and the shear hurt that he was feeling with just a smidge of bruised ego to get to the bottom of what he was actually feeling. And while it a lot of strength to admit to it, he hadn't been feeling right about the wedding too, it just seemed like the next step when they had been dating for over two years. Ever since the night of the proposal in the back of his mind he had been feeling like something was wrong, that this wasn't how he should be feeling marrying the love of his life.

"I agree. God I don't want to, because I love you Kimberly but no I agree with you, I can't make you happy in twenty or fifty years and you won't make me happy." Mark says pushing back against the rock in his throat to get that sentence through.

"I just don't want to wake up one day and not be in love with you, and that is what I am scared of happening if we go through with this and marry each other today." Kimberly says after a moment to absorb the punch to her ego his answer had been.

"Yeah I guess I just wish one of us would have thought of this before the deposits were put down." Mark said with just a touch of humor.

"Yeah that would have been nice," Kim said through a short bark of laughter.

"How do you want to do this then? Do you want to tell everyone together or just leave them to figure it out when neither of us show up?"

"Can we go with option B?" she asks hopefully.

Mark just gave her a look, as to say that was a joke no we can't just leave.

"Worth a shot." She sighs.

…

After a grueling hour of apologizing and groveling to all of her and Mark's family she hears her cellphone ring from the depths of her purse. Pulling out the phone and seeing that it is Tommy, her heart starts to race in fear and excitement.

"Hello, Tommy is that really you?" she asks still somewhat believing that this is all just some dream.

"Hey Kim, um sorry I didn't call you back earlier but I just got in the house."

Hearing his deep beautiful voice after so long is like a balm to her soul, just listing to it has always been able to calm her down and excite her at the same time.

"I'm just glad you called at all, I honestly thought you would never want to speak to me again after what happened." Kim replies knowing how much sending that one letter had ruined both of their lives.

"I wasn't too sure that I would either, but it happened so long ago and I've gotten past it."

When he says that he that, it hurts a little. The fact that he has moved on while she is still stuck in the past it seems.

"Well I'm still glad that you called, would you like to meet up sometime and talk? I've missed you." She said her voice small on the phone, not daring to hope that something might go right today.

"Sure, when did you want to meet?"

"Is 7 o'clock to soon? We can meet somewhere in Reefside." she asked hoping that it wouldn't be too late and that he would actually agree.

"Sure there is a great Italian place that we could meet at, it's quiet but has great food."

"Great what is the address?" she asked excited for the first time in a while.

"2701 Poseidon Place, it is called Sophia's, and Kimberly I am really excited to see you again." Tommy said.

"Me too Tommy, more than you know. Okay I will meet you at the restaurant in 4 hours." Said Kimberly already leaving the room she was in after just getting home from the church. She started the walk back to her car, not even changing from her huge wedding gown, just wanting to get to Reefside and see Tommy again.

"See you then." Tommy said while hanging up the phone.

…

When she walked into the restaurant after the long drive from L.A. the only thing she could think was that maybe she should have changed dresses. The hush that fell over the restaurant was deafening. However then she saw Tommy, and everyone else faded into the background. He was even more handsome than he had been in high school, she didn't think that was possible. When she finally reached the booth that he was sitting in, she just took a few moments to soak him in and all the changes that had happened. The short spiky hair, the faint lines around his eyes, and the piercings in his ears. Finally after a few moments of awkward silence she just blurted out,

"I'm supposed to be getting married today, but I really needed to see you." Says Kimberly straight to the point.

"You are in a wedding dress," is all Tommy can splutter.

"Yes it is what you are supposed to wear when you are getting married." Said Kim as she tries to slide into the booth across from Tommy. Trying to find a way to fit her dress into the tight booth.

"Why are you here if you are getting married today?" Tommy asks still in shock.

"That is what I need to talk to you about," Kim says as she stares at the man that Tommy turned into.

"Okay," says Tommy getting over his shock "Where do you want to begin?"


End file.
